First came GPS, cell phone enabled devices so that parents could easily locate their children, then came similar devices for pets. One problem is that the electronics in GPS equipped collars use battery power and if the power is out when the dog is astray, the device is not of much use. Other inconveniences arise it is complicated to recharge those collars.